Frazel one-shots
by Percabethlover26
Summary: Just some Frazel one-shots!


**AN: ok so I got a review asking for Frazel so I complied. Vote and tell me who you like better; Lazel or Frazel, and Jasper or Jeyna. So this is a little sad, but its all I could think of. If it is morbid, it is because I was at the Kings Dominion Fright Fest last night.(kings dominion is an amusement park) Gods that thing was scary! And my mom and my friends mom were laughing at us cause we(me, my friend and her sister) were screaming so much! And there was this creepy guy with all this makeup on that made him look like a scary bloody creepy clown thing and he cornered us against the wall so we were trying to hide behind my mom and my friends mom(3 girls hiding behind 2 moms=fail.) And the guy was like "mommy can't save you now!" And he got right in my France so I hid behind my mom and he was like holding onto this pole thing and hanging right in front of our faces! Then he got a drink of water and started to like pour it out of his mouth and my friends little sister was like "please go away" and he yelled "no!" In her face then walked away(weird!) and my mom said these (not to be racist) black ladies were video taping it and laughing at us saying 'there's girls hiding behind two moms. That's not gonna work!' Lol I'm afraid it's on youtube...**

**anyway...also hurricane Sandy is on its way so those are my reasons if its sad or morbid.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO and HOO, Percy and Annabeth would have never *MOA spoiler alert* fallen into Tartarus, and the books would revolve around romance(Percabeth, Jasper, etc)**

**Word Count: 945**

Hazel POV:

It was another boring day at Camp Jupiter. I was at the stables and had just finished giving Arion a bath. Reyna wouldn't let any of us go to Camp Half-blood; she said it was because she didn't want another accidental fight to break out like when Leo got possessed. I think it is because she doesn't want Jason to be near Piper because she knows they are dating, and obviously is jealous.

Anyway, the 7 had got back from saving the world from Gaea and the giants—the Doors of Death closed, Percy and Annabeth back from Tartarus with only minor injuries(that is, if you consider a slight case of madness a minor injury).

_The least Reyna could do is let us go to CHB to check on everybody!_ I thought. _We wouldn't want anybody to end up like Frank._

Oh gods. Frank.

The grief hit me like a ton of bricks, and I stumbled into Arion.

_Frank. I'm so sorry!_

Itook out the cloth and box that used to hold Franks life stick, and opened it. Ashes sat there, looking back at me as if mocking me: 'there is nothing you could have done,' they seem to be saying, 'his life burned away. He is gone.'

Tears welled up in my eyes, _why didn't I do anything to save him?_ I thought. _If I had been more careful, he would be here today. I wish I could see him one last time, and tell him how I really feel._

I looked up from the ashes, and I saw a figure I would know anywhere shimmering in front of me._  
_

"Frank? I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"Hazel, it isn't your fault. It was my fate. And you know we take stuff like that seriously in our life."

"It was my fault. If I had been more careful...if I had kept your life stick with me...you would still be alive!" I wailed, tears flowing from my eyes.

Frank reached a shimmering hand out and wiped the tears from my face. "Hazel, you got knocked out and Gaea's army took it from you. I had to let them burn it to save you."

"You didn't have to take your life to save mine! I already died once, I'm not supposed to be alive, you should have let me go!"

"Hazel. It is not your fault. My father told me I would have to make a sacrifice to save the team. It was foretold. You couldn't have stopped it." Frank told me in a comforting voice.

i nodded and took a deep breath, "okay. I'm sorry." Frank smiled–a small, sad smile– and turned around as if he was just going to walk away. "And Frank," he turned to look at me, "I love you."

His smile grew, "I love you too," he said, and disappeared.

_I will never forget you Frank. I promise._ I thought, and walked to the barracks.

**AN: Short, sad, but sweet. Like I said, I was at the fright rest last night. Sorry if its short and not good, I was trying to finish before the storm got really bad and we lost power. Gods the wind is already really fast! I'm afraid these two giant trees are going to fall onto my bedroom! My mom says they won't...I'm not so sure. I mean, we lost like 20 trees(I'm completely serious!) to last years hurricane, Irene, and this is supposed to be even stronger! (Hehe 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller...') Sorry for that. I get really random a lot...**

**Review and PM!**

**_I like reviews more than Aphrodite likes Percabeth!_**


End file.
